


Flash Right Before My Eyes

by bunnypeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seduction, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnypeaches/pseuds/bunnypeaches
Summary: Where Doyoung has just started as a Youtuber and came across the 'Flashing infront of my boyfriend to see how he reacts challenge'.Doyoung has been watching countless of these videos on Youtube and an idea brews inside his mind.Ohh Jaehyun is up for a surprise(s) alright;
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Flash Right Before My Eyes

Kinda excited to start this. This prompt came into mind after I watched the challenges on Youtube and I kinda pictured Jaehyun going crazy over his beautiful and irresistible boyfriend Doyoung who loves to tease him:3

I have started this and I can't wait to complete it and share it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this after Youtube recommends a video of a couple I follow on Youtube. Will start on this soon :3


End file.
